Divina Dunne
Divina Dunne is the mother of Brown Dunne in the Fanfiction "Dunne Days". She is the first female human created by Arceus, and as such wants to take over the universe, feeling it should belong to her. She created Team Shi for this purpose, and is the evil Kami Kaze who controls it'' ''in secret. History When Arceus created Ienzo, he also made two beings he called "humans". The two he made were Bob and Divina, a man and a woman. The Lake Guardians and Mew together created the rest of the human race based on them, and Arceus blessed Bob and Divina with eternal life, as well as special abilities. When the 25 heroes founded the regions of Ienzo, they approached Bob and Divina and asked whether the two wanted to rule the world, as they were seen as almost gods by the people. The two declined, saying that an immortal ruler would not be fair. However, Divina later came to regret this decision. In the 1800s PI, Divina and Bob watched as the humans created new technologies, and with it enhanced global warming, dooming the world. This was when Divina decided that had she ruled them, the world would still have been safe. The couple began to argue, and they finally broke up in 1961. She led Team Shi in the destruction of the Lexicon Region, Bob and Divina by this time a forgotten legend, and created the Lexicon Leaper from the ruins. She then left Lore to live in the Pokémon World, or more specifically, Lavender Town, Kanto. However, in order to fulfil the Cloaked Schemer's Prophecy, Arceus proposed that the two conceive a child who would determine the fate of the universe. The two accepted, and hence Brown Dunne was born in 1994. Knowing that Divina would simply try to manipulate Brown into her way of thinking or, failing that, kill him, Bob set up various wards around Brown that protected him from the wrath of Divina. Bob himself then went into hiding, and Divina became very lovesick. She dedicated her team's missions to finding Bob again, so that she could persuade him to join her. In the mean time, she raised Brown and took him to Pallet Town so that he could become a Pokémon Trainer. She gave him a hat which she said had belonged to his father. In actuality, the hat had been found by Team Shi in the Thanosludge Dump. Story On Brown's 10th birthday, she gave him his appointment with Professor Oak, though it turned out he was late already. When he later returned from delivering Oak's parcel, the caravan they lived in was empty, but she quickly returned from a Team Shi meeting. After Brown left, she sent out a picture of him to Sakana, who managed to track Brown down and discover the name of Brown's Bulbasaur, which was then relayed to the rest of Team Shi. She personally visited the Tsubasa Residence to torture Yuuki after it was discovered he had contact with Brown, and she managed to turn him into a cowardly husk of the boy he had been. After Walidah learned of Akins's affair with Southern, she attempted to quit Team Shi. However, Kami Kaze made Walidah's Shi Chip explode, intending to kill her, though it failed as Barras was able to save her. She is not mentioned in any important way again until the Well Spent arc, as Team Shi and the parents of Sai Iki have gone missing. Divina Dunne abducted the parents, though they managed to escape with the help of Bob Dunne. Her next appearance is in Moon Town, when she bursts in on Sai Iki, the parents, and Bob Dunne himself. She tries to persuade Bob to join her, but he refuses. Enraged, she instead decides to do what she originally came to do and kill Sai Iki. She succeeds in reducing them all to thin air, except for Brown and Chess, who are protected by Shinri Sononomo and Dooley respectively. She also severely wounds Bob. With his dying breath, Bob manages to transport Divina and himself into Mount Eternity. Later, she appears at the Shi Shoal in Mount Eternity being challenged by Brown, Chess and the Indescribable League. She is able to hold them off using her abilities, but eventually succumbs to Shinri Sonomono, and is "erased from truth" as Chess explains it. Abilities Divina is able to control wind and air. She also represents fear, as evidenced by how easily she was able to torture Yuuki and turn him into a cowardly boy. It is hinted that she may have some greater power, but it was locked by Arceus and the key is Brown's Shinri Sonomono. Trivia *The name "Divina" means "divine", and is a reference to her status as the direct daughter of Arceus. **In Kami Kaze, "Kami" is a translation of "divine" into Japanese. However, it can also mean "god", "holy", etc. "Kaze" means "wind", based on her ability to control wind. **Despite being a child of Arceus like Divina, Bob's name does not reflect this position. It may be that Divina's name also references her large ego. *She does not use any Pokémon, instead relying on her own abilities to win fights. *She is the only truly evil person in Dunne Days. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Team Leaders Category:Villains